


Something Bad

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean adn Sam save the day, F/M, Fluff, Read is from our world, She's freaking out, Some angst, What the Hell, alternate universe collision, dean winchester is real??, eh who knows, not okay, ofc is from our world, what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: What the fuck was i thinking? An abandoned hospital? At night? Where the FUCK is my boyfriend?...further more...jesus christ this is not okay... the fuck was that....WHAT THE FUCK IS RUNNING UP BEHIND ME?!?!? jesus effing christ almighty, please get me out of here! Jason!?!?!OrYet another story where the oc is personal and she's stuck in the supernatural verse for Dean's sake.





	1. Chapter 1

This. Was. Stupid. The most stupidest, idiotic, imbecile thing I had ever done in my entire fucking life. I. Was. Stupid! For ever listening to my boyfriend. For ever getting in that fucking car and going to this creepy ass haunted insane asylum! That's right. I went to an abandoned insane asylum. With my boyfriend because that's his idea of a date. Don't get me wrong. I actually like creepy stuff most of the time but this? This is whole new fucking level. 

Wanna know why? Because I'm running for my goddamn life. Boyfriend? Dropped my hand at the first sign of something weird and LEFT ME ALONE! The fucker left me ALONE! In an Asylum!!!! What the FUCK?! Dammit... This isn't the way I came!? 

Rounding another corridor I'm at a dead end... Another one?! How many does this freaking place have?! I'm starting to really freak out, my panic is getting the better of me and I'm starting to breath hard, can't catch my breath and I keep moving. Running from noises that might or might not be there because of my fear filled mind. 

My booted feet slip on water and mold on the old tiled floor and I'm sent sprawling to the ground with a shriek. There's grime and mold and who knows what else covering my hands and my thighs. The knees of my jeans turning a shade darker from the moisture and I try one more time to find my boyfriend. 

"Jason!!!!!" My panicked scream echoes off the walls eerily, sounding back to me distorted and creepy. Not helping my fear as I stand up and take off down another hall. I have no clue where I'm going. I'm on the second floor, I think, and there's five wings in this place. I could be anywhere, lovely. And I'm beyond freaking out, I'm downright scared here. This is everything like how the movies make it out to be. The terror, the fright, the panic. It's all real... And I'm in the middle of it. 

Then I hear it. A stomping of feet behind me, more then one set. Don't ask how I know. Instinct, who the hell knows. All I know is that they shouldn't be anyone here but Jason and he's not with me. So who the FUCK was running behind me?! I didn't wait to find out, I went to the first open room I saw with a door that wasn't rotted and slammed it shut. The lock slamming home even though it looked rusted solid. I shouldn't have done that, because now there's these cold touches all over my exposed skin of my arms and the new rip on the right thigh of my jeans. 

I tried to scream, god did I try. But something wound around my throat and I was slammed into the wall on my back. Back of my head cracking on the tiled wall over stone and my vision started to cloud. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see and I couldn't move. Something was holding me down and I struggled but it was stupid. I was stuck. 

Something was wrong. Besides the obvious. It felt like... Something was being pulled from me... Or I was being pulled through the solid wall? I'm not sure. My vision was coming back but it was insanely blurry and my panicked mind didn't see what I thought I was seeing. Dark shapes, clawed hands blackest of black pushing me... Into the wall? Wait... I felt something give and I was weightless in a black void. For a few seconds I floated there in some kind of frozen state. The hands were gone, the pressure on my skin and throat vanished.  
I shouldn't have looked down in that split second. What i saw will no doubt haunt my dreams and living days for the rest of my life. Screaming, blood, agonising wails and pitiful cries of pain. Then it was gone, with a flash of white in my vision, everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

The last shot from the guns rang out. Echoing in the tiled room. The smell of salted ghosts wafting up into the room. A room where one wall was black and grimy and was moments ago a portal to hell, they think? The brothers aren't sure what happened just now. They sent the teenagers out of that asylum an hour ago, made sure they got out so the brothers could take care of whatever was going on in this place and possessing people. 

What they hadn't counted on, thought could happen, or even assumed in their wildest dreams. That something would come out of that portal and then instantly close back up with no residual effect besides the grime. They could feel it, no evil was there. Now their attention was on the bundle of dark blonde almost brown hair and slimy jeans. Sam and Dean looked at each other and hefted their weapons again stalking toward the form on the ground. 

Sam poked the body with the nose of his shotgun, not getting a response he licked his lips nervously and glanced up and his brother. Dean nodded, keeping his aim on the body and Sam reached out a hand to push a shoulder, rolling the body to their back so the brothers could figure out what they were dealing with. A tear streaked face and flushed cheeks was what they got. Dark spots forming on a slim throat, looking eerily like bonds from a demon...

"You getting any mumbo jumbo feeling Sam?" Dean asked in his gravely tone and the younger brother shook his head. Setting his gun to the side and his brow furrowed. He was seeing something that Dean couldn't at this angle. The elder brother stalked a circle till he was standing above and behind Sam's crouched form. His gun hand lowering a bit as his jaw dropped slightly in confusion. 

The girl, which they now knew was a girl because no man could have a chest like that, had a v-neck t-shirt on her chest. Revealing her collarbones and a lot of ample cleavage to the eye. But that's not what held their rapt attention. It was the anti demon possession tattoo on her chest. Just below the left collarbone. Perfectly done as if by a hunter. Which couldn't possibly be right. Cause this chick had just been spat out of a hellhole in front of them. 

"Sam get away from her.." Dean growled as he caught the twitch of a finger. He didn't know what was going on but he'd die before he let anything happen to Sam right now. The younger one just looked back up at his brother, giving him the worst possible puppy eyes and you know what, Dean actually fell for them because this is his brother. 

"We gotta help her..."

"How Sammy?!" His voice raised and his cursed softly as he saw another finger twitch on her right hand, a tiny flutter of her eyelids but she was still out. 

"She's got the anti possession symbol Dean...She's going to be safe."

"And you're not getting any mumbo jumbo from her?" Dean didn't exactly believe had feeling for the supernatural but he trusted his younger brother.

"No, nothing at all." Sam shoved his gun into the band of his jeans and motioned for Dean to help him pick up the limp form of the girl from the hellhole. Skeptical but trusting there was nothing wrong with her, for now, he pocketed his pistol and picked up the girl that Sam was having trouble getting ahold of. In Dean's arms she weighed more than she looked but was no problem for him as Sam lead the way out of the old hospital and towards the Impala that waited in the moonlight for them. 

"This is gonna bite us in the ass I know it Sam." Dean grumbled as Sam opened the backdoor and Dean carefully laid the knocked out girl in the back seat. The little twitches he had seen earlier were gone but her brow was furrowed and her breathing was a bit faster then normal for her to be unconscious. He'd worry about that after they got her to a hotel and they could figure out who she was and just what the absolute crap was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was too bright. I felt hungover. I wanted peace and quiet and to return to my dreamless sleep. There was the somewhat soft sounds of Bon Jovi playing and honestly it was too damn early for heavy metal right now. Groaning I rolled to my stomach grabbed the pillow under my head and threw it at the offending music that had woken me up from my sleep where I didn't feel like shit. 

"It's too early for metal!" I groaned and flipped off whoever was paying the music, Jason must have laughed beacuase I heard a deep chuckle and a "Sleeping beautie's awake at last"... Wait a fucking minute....that was not Jason's voice...

I shot up, eyes opened wide at the sight before me. Two men sat at the table in a dingy hotel room. Staring at me with expectant faces and I swear I've seen those faces before. And the moment my mind cuaght up with me I screamed bloody murder and fell off the bed as gracefully as a drunk girafe in roller skates and landed in a heap on the floor. The taller one standing to help me and I scrambled back into the wall. Shaking like a leaf and pointing at them both as if I'd been shot by the guns they so casually had strapped to their sides. 

My brain? That thing in my skull that's supposed to be smart right? Well it just melted and fried into a burnt scrambled egg and I was gaping like a fish at the two men across the small room. "This can't be happening, I'm dead. That's what happened... I fell in the fucking asylum and busted my skull open and this is me in heaven right?" i wasn't answered with words but with confused faces and Dean casually reaching for a pistol with his left hand. This didn't help my hysteria because I started hyperventilating. . 

"Easy... Easy..." Sam crouched down to my eye level and I experienced just how LARGE this man is compared to me... Oh my god he's kneeling and he's still taller than me.. "Can you tell me your name?"

I couldn't answer just yet, my tongue tied into a frenzied knot but I took a deep breath and nodded at him timidly. "Kath... Katherine..." I finally sputtered out. "Am I being punked? This is a joke right?" They both stared at me like I was the crazy one. Someone went to a lot of trouble to put this together. My brain was not computing at all.

"What's a joke?" Sam asked as Dean stood and came over, towering over his younger brother and making me feel even smaller under thier combined gazes "What's the last thing you remember Katherine?"

"Umm... I was... I was in this hospital thing with my boyfriend... He... He left me... He left me alone the fucker... And... I was running and this..this fucking Thing held me down.." My hand went to my neck only to flinch at the pain from the slightest touch and I saw Sam cringe slightly as I whimper.

"Okay... What else." Dean asked, almost sounding impatient as I craned my sore neck to look up at him.

"I... I was held agaisnt the wall and then... It felt like I was falling... Then nothing. I'm here.." Rubbing at my neck I groan at the pain it causes and as I look down I hear the familar click of a hammer being pulled back and I freeze, fear gripping me. 

"Dean what are you doing?!" Sam shoved his brother back and I could only scramble further back into the corner of the room. My head snapping up to meet the greenest green eyes of Dean Winchester. "She's harmless Dean, look at her? You're only freaking her out more!" After a moment the hammer was cocked back but the gun didn't leave his hand and I was still shaking in my corner, eyes wide. 

"Just stop! I get it already this is some sick joke right? Someone paid you to to act out your charasters to scare me right?!!? Well I get it! I'm punked I get it!!!" They turned to stare down at me shocked as I scream out, scrambling to get away from the two people I've got plastered all over my wall and computer at home. People that shouldn't be this damn scary when their real person counterparts were so damn sweet to their fans. This was fucked up man. 

"What do you mean Katherine?" Dean asked with a cocked head, Sam crouching back in front of me a few feet away to not scare me more. 

"What the hell?! You guys aren't real! You guys are poeple in a tv show thats been going on for nearly twelve years. What the fuck. I know some actors get really into their characters but come on. You guys are really freaking me out... And I wanna go home!" I start crying then, cause I'm really freaked out and there's no other outlet than to run but with the way these two are acting I don't think I should try it. 

Sam looked back at Dean and there was a moment of silence before they started talking voer each other. 

"Maybe someone wiped her memory? Maybe she knows something important?"

"Look at her Sam, she's terrifed. I think she's brainwashed."

"Brainwashed are you serious? She wouldn't be acting like this if she was brainwashed Dean come on."

"Maybe she's a hunter and sold her soul?"

"Dean she can't sell her soul but once and if she did it would be tainted. It's not."

"You're sure?"

"Course I'm sure. I know what they look like!"

"Alternate universe?"

"Possibly.."

"Looks like our only solution..."

"How though?"

"Guys?.."

"Maybe Crowley's getting scared? Trying to throw us off our game by sending in a girl?"

"Uhhh guys?..."

"Doubt it, Crowley's sadistic but I dont think he'd go to a totally different universe just to grab some random girl?"

"Hello?"

"I wouldn't put it past him Sam. I mean she thinks were people in a tv show for christ's sake! What if she's a hunter?"

"Sitting right here..."

"Dean do you seriously think this girl in a hunter? She's too tiny and looks like she walked out of a rock and roll music video or a car magazine!" Well a girl would take a compliment where she could in this situation.

"Hey assholes!" Both their heads swung around to find me standing, still tucked in the corner but on shaky legs as I watched the two argue. silence rang and I blushed not knowing what to say I just wanted them to stop arguing like that. 

"You really believe we aren't real?" Sam asked and I nodded. 

"Christ.." Dean grumbled and sank into the chiar he had been sitting in earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had a pretty good hold on his temper he thought so at least. It took a lot to get him to get really, really annoyed. And years of his little brother's crap had made him immune to a lot of shit. But this chick... This Katherine, whom Sam insisted they take to the bunker with them because where the fuck else was she supposed to go? And what if whoever brought her here wants to hurt her? Or if she's important somehow? Damn his heartstrings... Anyways. He's got a pretty good tolerance for shit from kids younger than him right? Katherine threw all that out the window the second day driving to the bunker from clear across the country. 

After her timid behavior the Winchesters figured that she would be quiet most of the trip, nope. It started with 'I have to pee' every couple hours. Then it went to, 'I'm bored guys..' where Sam climbed into the back seat and proceeded to teach her how to play poker because Dean was driving and he really just wanted to smack her to shut her up but that was wrong so he kept silent. After that it went to her leaning over the seat to reach for the radio and that almost did it. No one touches the radio. Not in Baby, not ever. But Dean refrained himself, he blew heavily out his nose and pushed her, shoulder and neck fitting into his large palm, into the back seat and mumbled a 'sit still kid'. He almost felt bad for touching her bruised neck, almost.

No you wanna know what made him flip? What made his boot slam on the brakes on the Impala and pull the car onto the shoulder of the nearly deserted highway? What made him turn around so fast he basically knocked his skull on the roof of the car to stare down at this girl in his backseat? "You've got a miss in your car dude." That had done it. No one. NO ONE. Tells him that there's something wrong with Baby, ever. Not even Sam. 

"What?" Dean turned around, full torso staring down at the now wide eyed girl in his backseat. He watched as she inched back slightly, more toward Sam's side of the car and for some reason that just made his blood boil, not sure why though. "There is nothing wrong with my car twerp."

Her eyes darkened and she sat up straighter, not fully but enough to show Dean he'd hit a nerve just like she'd hit one of his. Electricity sparking between them as Dean whipped around and started the car again. He waited for her to say something else, a witty remark or unladylike snort which had easily become the norm for her. Nothing. So he peeled from the shoulder in a cloud of dry gravel dust and sped. Pushing the speed limits because there was only a hundred miles or so until they got to the bunker and he needed to get away from this tiny girl that pushed all his buttons the wrong way. 

He wouldn't admit it but he listened intently to Baby's engine those last thirty miles. It was very faint but there it was. Strumming along under the powerful engine and her purr as she crept down the road, was a miss in the Impala. Dean's anger wanted to boil over again and he dismissed it, needing to get to the bunker so he could figure out what was wrong with his Baby and get away from this chick who could somehow hear a miss in an engine like this. He didn't trust her, not one bit. 

`````  
Sam unlocked this giant ass metal door that I've seen a hundred times in the show but close up this thing was enormous and so totally not a prop. It was real. Like the metal staircase heading down to the bunker and the heavy slam of its door and the lock sliding home from the inside. I couldn't help but flinch at the sound and Sam noticed. Trying to give me a reassuring smile but I couldn't return it. This was so FUCKING MESSED UP!!! Jesus christ on a pancake calm yourself Kat...

I take a deep breath and calm my features before looking back over to a waiting sam who is watching me with this pity filled expression and somehow it makes me feel even worse. So I follow as he jerks his head and he turns , walking into this large room I know is the library. Out of all the episodes I've watched, there isn't much of clear cut and dry layout of the bunker. It's actually a lot bigger than I thought. Jolted from my thoughts I take a seat in an overstuffed chair and watch as Sam pulls out a laptop and starts it up. 

There's this almost awkward silence between us and it's making me digit. I've never been one to sit still, and I can't be told to be calm either. My leg started shaking for a few minutes and then my nails tapped out a broken rhythm onto the arm of the chair. Sam glanced up from his research and gave me a small knowing smile he didn't have to look to see my nervousness. It was pouring from me in vibes and I knew he could probably feel them with his psychic mumbo jumbo. 

"So you really think this isn't real?" His voice startles me after several more minutes of tense silence and I can only nod timidly. Tucking some of my tangled hair behind my ear and cringing a bit as I feel how greasy it feel under my fingertips. I seriously needed a shower and some fresh clothes. 

"Yeah.I... I've watched supernatural since the pilot episode... I'm kind of a big fan.."

"Supernatural?" Sam's eyebrows raised and I grinned a bit at him.

"Yeah, that's the name of the show."

"That's a bit cheesy isn't it?"

"It might be a little bit but, I mean you guys are fighting the supernatural so it makes sense and isn't a mouthful to say."

"I suppose." Sam leaned back on his chair, hooking an arm over the back of the chair to hang as he watched me closely. "A big fan huh?" He gestured to me and I tilted my head confused at him for a moment.

Looking down I saw the pointed edges of the tattoo on my chest, blushing furiously I tugged my now over worn and stretched tank top back up to cover my cleavage that had been showing and bit my lip. "Yeah I uh... I got that when..." I was going to say the day after I saw Dean officially die at the end of season three. But I figured I should keep that shit to myself because I have no clue what would happen. "It looked really cool and it matches a few of my other tattoos. Plus it pissed off my mom so it was worth it." I finished with and Sam gave me a strange look, knowing perfectly that I was keeping something from him but he didn't press. I knew he would though when the time came. 

The spell was broken from the quiet as the door slammed open, echoing through the bunker with it's heavy slam and heavy boot steps were fast approaching us. Dean turned the corner with a large socket wrench in his hand, and some grease darkening his hands and elbows and a single smudge on his cheek. He lifted the wrench and pointing it straight at me with this dark expression.

"Okay miss 'you have miss in your engine dude'. Come listen now and see if you can find a something wrong with my car." He turned on his heel and left, Sam and I glancing at each other for a moment with seriously confused faces mirroring the other's.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days and nothing. Sam couldn't find anything anywhere on trans dimensional traveling and anything he does find leads him right back to any and all Doctor Who episodes. Which Katherine found funny since she watched that show almost as religiously as she had watched Supernatural. She really didn't know how to help and hated being in the way. So Sam gave her some old tomes from the library about ghosts and asked if any of them seemed familiar. They didn't, and she read all four of those books from cover to cover, twice. Dean continued to almost blatantly ignore Katherine whenever possible and she was okay with that, for the most part. 

After the first forty eight hours she was getting over her fangirl craze and honestly just really wanted to go home. Being in this world meant danger at any bump, sound, animal or person outside. It terrified her. Katherine being okay with the normal dangers of the world was not ready for the extreme dangers of this one. She wanted to go home, badly. But then her heart would constrict when she thought of leaving the brothers alone in this world. She was pretty torn about it. 

And then her thoughts went to her boyfriend. More often then not they were hate filled and angry. He left her alone in that hospital! It was his idea to go to that place! And every time Katherine thought about it she would grow angrier and angrier. To the point where Sam would hear a tiny little growl from her from across the room and she would mumble 'stupid fucking boyfriend, I swear I'm going lesbian after this shit,fucking left me alone in a hospital, punk ass bitch baby...' to where he would try and stifle a laugh at the way she cussed out her pathetic boyfriend. 

\-------

"Hey Sam? Mind if I use your laptop?" I asked the much taller brother from across the library floor. I had mounded up a couple blankets from my temporary room and sort of made a nest in the corner of the room. I hated sitting at a table, screw me for being the teenager with a slouching back and bad posture. Books piled around me that Sam had given to me to research with. It wasn't going anywhere and I'd been looking all day. I was bored. Sue me. 

"Sure." The elder winchester shrugged and slid the closed laptop to the edge of the table, just in my reach from the floor as I smiled up at him. Taking a silent deep breath I opened up the browser and facebook. 

Logging in my password and email...nothing...nothing. 

"Well there went that.." I mumbled and placed the laptop back up on the table, standing and folding the blankets neatly onto the armchair so they weren't in the way. 

"Where went what?" Sam asked and glanced up from a heavy tome on the table in front of him about portals to hell. 

"I tried to check if my facebook and stuff worked but nada. Its like I don't exist!" Grumpily I slumped into the arm chair, ruffling the folded blankets and crossing my arms. 

"You may not.." Sam said and looked a bit uncomfortable. 

"What?" My shocked voice must have made it worse because the man actually cringed at the sound of that word as it left my lips. 

"I mean, you may not actually live in this universe, so that might mean that you don't exist? I don't know what I'm really talking about umm.." I knew he could see the droplets forming on the corner of my eyes and I took a deep breath to steady my racing heart. It was shocking okay? Finding out your not supposed to exist in a place okay? Let me cry it out. 

"S'alright Sam." Gingerly I pick up the folded blankets and make my hasty exit, heading down the hall and around the corner to my sort of temporary room. Ugh I don't even know what to call anything anymore.   
I'm not good at processing strong changes in my life, at all. My mom cut my hair to my shoulders when I was six and I went into a deep depressive sate for six months where I didn't speak a word. Yeah, I got problems. 

But I can't just sit here, it's driving me crazy being stuck inside day in day out. Not my style. So I do the next best thing. I get up, throw on my combats I loved so much and grabbed my leather jacket I had been wearing when they found me, and I walk straight up to the door for the garage. 

I know sam didn't hear or see me because this entrance clear across the bunker, so I knew he wouldn't be looking for me for awhile to check on me. Sweet moose he was I just hated being asked if I'm okay. It's annoying. I open the heavy door to find Dean underneath the Impala, surrounded by tools and it only takes a quick scan to know what he's doing under there. A jug of fresh engine oil is empty, an oil pan full of the old and the filter resting lazily in the sludge like substance as he tightens the bolts that holds it in. I know better then to sneak up on a hunter so I make my steps heavier than usual and hope he hears my elephants steps coming toward him. 

"What are you doing in here kid?" He asks gruffly from under the car and I've got to shake myself from hearing his voice like that. Fangirl overload for a split second and I've calmed myself enough to ask what I want from him. 

"I'm sort of having a mental breakdown? Maybe? Possibly? Not sure yet. All I know is I stay inside any longer I'm gonna go crazy and start clawing at the walls." I say and watch as his hands stop moving, the muscles in his abdomen showing him take a deep sigh and he pulls his body out from under the Impala. Grease dotting his grey t-shirt in fingerprint sized smudges and a couple on his chin and he looks up at me from the rolling board. Good lord almighty...

"Stir crazy? Or just trying to run?" He raises and eyebrow and glares slightly at me. He's been like this since they brought me to the bunker and I know it because he doesn't trust, at all. And he can't help his instincts to kill anything that could even slightly hurt his brother. But I'm me and not anything horrible, at least I hope not. Sending prayers to jesus because 'what if'?!?!?

"Where am I gonna go Dean? I don't exist here, my license wont check out, i have no home, no family, nothing. I don't even have my car!" I groan and sit on the workbench behind me a bit, I'm just an inch too shy to actually sit on it. "I just wanna get some fresh air and listen to the radio, maybe grab a beer." His eyes soften just the slightest bit. Seeing the desperation in my face and the pleading tone in my voice. I was who knew how long from a breakdown and I needed a break. And I sag in relief as he grabs a rag and wipes his chin and hands clean.

"We'll go for an hour or two, let you get calm or whatever and then it's back here." He points a finger very directly at my nose and raises an eyebrow. "Any funny business and I shoot you, got it?"

"Got it." And I can't help but swallow the lump in my throat because who the fuck can deal with someone as hot as Dean Winchester threatening to shoot you!? You wanna be scared or terrified but you're turned on and terrified and it's just a big jumbled mess of emotions that really need to shut up right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Warm late afternoon sunlight filtered through the windows of the Impala. Dean at the wheel and my hair blowing in the breeze. Someone wake me up, this got to be a dream right? But... There he is, brooding as he drives around, looking for something. Green eyes shining an apple emerald color in the sunlight. I'm enjoying being out of that bunker too much to even care abut what's real or not at this point. I tug my hair from my shoulder and hold it behind my head behind the seat, closing my eyes and soaking in the feeling of the air on my face and the speed of the car beneath me. I already felt ten times calmer than I had in three days. 

The car slowed and I heard the crunch of gravel beneath the tires and opened my eyes.Dean had parked at a rowdy looking bar and honestly I couldn't help but grin and look over at the elder Winchester, but he was already out of the car twirling his keys in his hand. He turned his head, cocked an eyebrow and flashed a smirk at me.

"You comin' in or not princess?" I followed him to the door, ruffling my hair back to something resembling its usual waviness but it was tangled and windblown. So i pushed up the collar of my leather jacket and pressed my hands in the pockets. 

"I don't have an ID that works you know," Dean only rolled his eyes and threw open the door, heading right for the bar with me tailing right behind him. Some eyes looking up, others glancing at the pair of us. I ignored the lustful glances from the women throughout the building that were directed at Dean. He either really didn't know how beautiful he was or he did know and flaunted it. 

"Just show 'em your license kid. You are over 21 right?" Rolling my eyes back at him, I tugged my slim wallet from my pocket. S plain black leather one that was worn and a bit frayed on one seam. Flipped it open, showing the bartender my Georgia license and he barely glanced at it. Saw I was in fact two years over the mark and handed me a bottle of budweiser. "Well there you go." Dean mumbled to me and grabbed his own beer settling into the barstool he was standing behind. My nervousness over not actually existing here was slipping away with every sip of the cold beer and the music surrounding me.

"You really got no idea how you're here kid?" Dean asked after a few moments of relative silence between us and I sighed, fiddled with the bottle in my hands, attempting to peel the sticker off in one go, I didn't. 

"I was in this abandoned hospital with my boyfriend, it was supposed to be fun." dean scoffed softly and kept going. "Cause you know, I like stuff like that, creepy things. Supposedly haunted places. He thought of it as a cool date and I didn't argue.." I sipped at my beer getting angrier every moment I thought about that prick of a boyfriend who left me alone in that place. "We heard something and it was like he vanished, I couldn't find him and I was lost...found a room and locked it but obviously that didn't work cause now I'm here." i gestured to the space between us. "In a world that isn't supposed to exist. Or is it? I'm so confused about this whole alternate reality shit." I growled out and chugged the rest of the bottle, signaling for another. 

Dean nodded and took a drink of his own bottle, eyes scanning my angry face as I glared at the bottle in front of me. I knew he could see the rage i was barely holding back in my features. Daddy always said I was good at keeping that rage inside. But right now i simultaneously wanted to shatter that bottle over someone's head or chug it like the first one then shatter it on the floor. I had slight anger issues. Slight. 

"He's a dick." Dean said after another moment, his eyes cast forward to the raised stage as someone went up to the jukebox to choose a song. I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes and smirked a bit. Agreeing with him earnestly. 

"Yeah, yeah he is. Good riddance, I hope whatever was in there killed the fucker for leaving me like that. Two years down the drain and wasted on that pussy fuck." Dean choked on his beer, a few droplets falling down his chin and his hand coming up to cover his mouth. A grin spread over my lips as i took a slow sip of my own.

"That's some mouth you got on you kid. Didn't your momma ever teach you to be a lady?" Dean raised a sculpted eyebrow at my own incredulous face and I snorted very unladylike at the comment. His grin only spread wider. 

"Momma's dead Dean, never met her. You get raised with two older brothers and a trucker dad? Being a lady was the last thing on my mind growing up." He had grown up in a sort of similar fashion. Dad always carting him and Sam around their entire lives. Hunting and running and killing things that go bump in the night. Trying to protect people from what they couldn't see. My dad was a trucker, always taking me or my brothers and sometimes all of us into that cramped cab and going all over the country on long runs cause he couldn't afford a sitter. We didn't really go to school till we hit an age old enough to be left alone at home and able to get around without him. Dean would understand. I never knew my mother. She was pretty and kind, what my dad would always tell me. But my brothers didn't really know her as a mother, we all had separate moms. 

I was done talking about my parents, my brothers. My life. It made that ache in my heart start up again and I wanted out of the bunker to feel better, not become stifled again. So I stopped talking, taking large sips of the Budweiser in my hands. Staring at it like it could explain what the fuck I was doing here. I could feel Dean watching me, from the corner of his eyes and in the mirror that ran along the back of the bar. Analyzing me, calculating, waiting for me to be something I wasn't. And I couldn't blame him, that's what he did for a living. Trusting someone new was hard and most of the time downright suicide in his line of work. So I let him watch me, I had nothing to hide. Even though his gaze made my knees weak and my thighs clench together and my cheeks tinge with a pink blush. 

"What about school. College?" He asked suddenly, face wanting to know the answer and he looked almost sincere. I couldn't stop the chuckle that came from my lips. I raised my beer at him and smirked. 

"Top of my class, Dean's list for almost two whole school years...Was gonna be a lawyer for truckers." He took a sip but the bottle stopped at his lips as he watched my smile falter and a wistful grimace replace it. 

"What happened?" It was a simple question asked in his soft rough voice and it had a simple answer. I just didn't want to tell it. Didn't want to look like the idiot I was. But with the situation as it was. If I held back anything they would think i was hiding something dangerous. So I sighed softly and finished off my beer, asking for a double whiskey, neat, instead. I waited until I had the whiskey in front of me and it was slipping down my throat. Knowing Dean was watching my every move. The alcohol leaving a burning trail straight through my esophagus and down into my belly. I needed the liquid courage.

"Life happened." Another swig rolled down my throat and i grimaced as it hit my empty stomach, yup, gonna get drunk pretty quick now. "Jason convinced me to drop out, that I could depend on him. That being a lawyer was stupid and wouldn't get me anywhere and I stupidly believed him." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Daddy would've tanned my hide if he was still alive, knowing that I'd done that." My dad had taught me to be strong, that I didn't need to rely on anyone but family and myself for anything and everything. That I should never let someone talk me out of my education. 

"You loved him" He asked but it wasn't really a question. Why else would a smart college girl drop out when she had a free ride? I scoffed, drained the rest of the tumbler and signaled for another. Dean waving off the bartender because he thought I'd had enough, maybe I had. I was wallow drinking and for some reason, the man himself, the King of wallow and guilt drinking, wasn't going to let me. 

"Loves overrated. Look at where that got me Dean?" In a world full of monsters, that are very real and very dangerous and I'm sitting next to a man with a target on his back so big a flighter jet could find him.   
He chuckled and shrugged in that way he does when he doesnt have anything to say and he agrees but won't say it. With a smirk and roll fo his shoulders and he takes a drink of his beer, finishing it. "Alright, let's get some burgers in that empty belly to soak up that whiskey and get some dinner to Sam." He let it alone, whatever he wanted to say or ask and left a wad of bills to pay the tab. 

I followed him out of the bar, past women who looked and had to do a double take, leering after him. Past men who looked at me and were thinking, jailbait. And out into the darkened night. The sun had set and I hadn't realized how long we had been in that dingy little bar. What had felt like an hour had been maybe three or more. The stars were shining and the moon was just starting to tip over the horizon, lighting up the world with its half full etheral glow. Giving life to shadows that I was now terrified of because of what could be lurking in those shadows. No longer feeling safe in my own skin and in the darkness like I had for so many years now. 

The Impala looked frightening in the dark. The yellow glow from the old outside light attached to the bar gave it a hungry facade as it waited nearly covered in shadows at the edge of the lot. It looked mean and it reminded me of the ghost car Christine from the old horror movie. That movie always had freaked me out. But looking at the Impala, it looked like home. It looked like something that would be at your back in battle and help you through whatever happened. 

Dean walked up to her, a gently calloused hand over her hood and a soft prideful smirk on his face and I followed him to the passenger side. The doors unlocked and I slip into the well worn but clean leather of the seat and smiled as I felt the body of the car rock with the power as he started the engine. 

"Greasy burgers and milkshakes with Dean Winchester. I think every fangirl on the planet I'm from is going to want to gank me or be me." I grinned over at him and something flashed in his eyes I couldn't see before he smirked that Dean like smirk and pulled out of the lot for the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life


End file.
